


Hunters secrets

by Loaded_god_complex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loaded_god_complex/pseuds/Loaded_god_complex
Summary: You are a witch,and try to keep sam and dean from finding out





	Hunters secrets

“Y/N?” Sam asks, trying to see what your reading “yeah Sam?” You say, changing the text of the book with your wand, that was hidden up your sleeve. “What are you reading?” He asks “just reaching.” You say, showing him the book. “Oh ok, listen, there’s a hunt a few hours from here, it seems to be a simple salt and burn, so me and Dean are going to take care of it, but we’ll call you if it’s more than that.” Sam says. “Ok Sam, but really if it is more than a salt and burn, than please actually call me, unlike you did last time.” You say, giving him a hug before he walks away to get Dean and pack. The last time it turned out to be a creative Vampire nest. You pick up your book and take it back to your room, changing it back to a spell book once you got there. Sam and Dean couldn’t know that you were a witch, because they would probably kill you, and from their past experiences with witches, that seems more than reasonable. But you were a different kind of witch than the ones that they hunted, you had the magic already inside you, you were born to non-magical parents who were hunters, they had both died on a vampire nest gone wrong 10 years ago, it had been awful, you had to watch them get attacked, and turned, because you had forgotten your machete, they had to wait for you to get it. If only you hadn’t forgotten it, they might still be here, and the vamps might have not spotted them waiting for you. You couldn’t finish the nest off by yourself so you called some other hunter and they finished the job for you. But you couldn’t change the past, so you tried to get over it. After 8 years on your own the brothers had taken you in, but they didn’t know your secret, that you’re a witch who had went to a magic school. You were glad that they were gone for the day so you could experiment with some new spells you had invented, like one that lets you know who is a monster, and another one that lets you know what they are. And you might have found a spell that could repell demons, but you weren’t sure yet. Anyway you practiced using about 10 of the 15 spells you had made up over the course of a month, when you moved on to the next one, one that would detect a presence in the room, of anyone or anything, and to your surprise, there was something behind you. You jumped to the other side of the room and point your wand towards it, you look at them and realize it’s Cas. “Uhhh... hi Cas, what brings you around here?” You ask ready to run “what is that Y/N?” Cas asks “uhh.. well it’s my wand Cas... uhh... I’m a witch, but not like the kind we fight, I naturally have powers” You say trying to keep the fear out of you voice, because you know he could run and tell Sam and Dean, or he could smite you himself and be done with it, but for some reason he doesn’t “it’s ok Y/N, I wont tell Sam and Dean, although I thought they knew, I always did, I could feel the power coming from you. But I know how they will most likely react to this information.” Cas says. “Really Cas? Thank you so much! Your the best!” You say giving him a hug “Your welcome Y/N, but please be careful, if I caught you, then Sam or Dean might too” He says “ok Cas I will be.” You say “I’m going to go look for a case see you later” you tell him “Ok, goodbye Y/N.” He says before vanishing. You go on your computer and find a case that looks like a werewolf. Perfect, a chance to test that new spell of yours. It’s about 16 hours away, so you call Sam, it goes to voicemail, so you call Dean, he picks up and you explain that your going on a case. He seems hesitant about letting you go on your own, but he couldn’t stop you, not that he can now that he was so far away. “Do you want me to meet you there, so we can work on the case together?” He asks. “No Dean it’s fine, I got this, but if I need any help, then I’ll call you, ok?” You answer “Ok Y/N see you later.” In the background you hear sam say “Is that Y/N? Tell her I say hi!” “Sam says hi” Dean says to you “Tell him I say hi too and I’ll talk to you guys later.” You say, and hang up. You pack and get into one of the cars in the bunker garage. You get on the road for about 10 hours, but get really tired. You check the time and see it’s 6:00 am, you discide to call it a night or morning, which is probably a better word, and get a motel room. You get the key and walk in to get ready for bed. After falling asleep you wake up to a taping sound. Someone is knocking at your door. You grab your gun and wand, and open it. someone grabs your arm and your suddenly transported to another place, seems to be a big warehouse. “Hello wolf.” damm it. you’d know that voice anywhere “Crowley.” You say, with a slight growl in you voice, it happens whenever you see him, hence the nickname, and you had physically attacked him. With no weapon. And did some damage. Anyway “what the hell do you want?” You say glaring at him “I need you to work for me.” He says “screw you” You say starting to walk away when Crowley says “Well working for me, would really be in your best interest wolf.” “And why the fuck is that?” You ask “I have something you may want” He says and gestures for you to follow him, you doubt you have a choice considering that this place is probably crawling with demons, so you do. He leads you into a room that holds someone tied to a chair, with something over their head. “Who is that?” You ask, worry extremely evident in your voice. You can tell He hears it when he gets a smug look on his face “Someone you care about.” He says. That’s bad, mostly everyone you know is dead, and you really only care about Cas, Sam, and Dean. They’re your best friends. “Now to discuss the terms of their release, you will work for me for 10 years, and do everything I ask, and will contact no one, unless you want your mystery friend here to get their throat slit.” He says. you do some quick thinking, the chances of an accurate shot with a spell are slim, but if you spot the gun as a distraction it might just work, so you decide to do it, and shoot the gun through the open door into the hall, so it wouldn’t hit your or the other person, it distracts Crowley and you knock him out with a spell. You jump to the person and untie them. Before you can take the thing on their head off, Crowley starts to wake up. You teleport back to your motel room with the person, and preform the demon repelling spell, and salt the windows and doors, just in case. The you had laid the person on the couch really quick so you could do that, and you saw that they were trying to move, you walk up to them to help them and take the thing off. God, they must have been tortured pretty bad. They were covered in blood, cuts, and bruises, and it looked like their arms were both broken. And their left leg. You looked at their face and saw... fuck, it was Dean, he had a gag, keeping him from talking, and was looking at you confused. You took it off for him and he asked “Y/N?” And tried to get up. When He almost screamed in pain, you helped him back to how he was and say “it’s ok Dean, your ok now, I’m not going to let him get to you ever again.” You will probably regret this, but you have to Dean is in so much pain. You take out your wand a start muttering spells and pointing it at various parts of his body healing him, as he watches you. Once you finish he says   
“Y/N?” “Yes Dean?” You say moving away from him “why didn’t you tell us?” He asks “I was afraid” you say starring at the floor. “I thought if you knew, I would just become another thing you hunt” You say “Y/N, don’t worry, I will never hurt you” He says standing up “Why not? Have you ever met a witch that was good?” You yelled “Why would you trust me?” You continued, as tears started dripping down you face “Hey, look at me” He says lifting your face up, “I have always trusted you, and didn’t you just prove yourself trustworthy, after saving me, and healing me” he finishes “Yeah but-“ you start, before he cuts you off “No buts, I would trust you with my life, and have before, and you haven’t given me a reason not to, ever, Y/N, I don’t think you know how much you mean to me, to be honest, i think i love you.” He says. Then realizing what he said, he starts to move away. “Uh, sorry Y/N, I didn’t mean to throw that at you I’ll just g-“ He says before it’s you turn to cut him off and grab his arm “No Dean it’s ok, I think I might love you too” You say looking down. You don’t know when it happened but you suddenly released that you got butterflies whenever the two of you were in the same room. You had always thought that was fear at being found out. You had had a crush on him, from the moment you met. after a moment of silence he says “Can I kiss you?” “Please do.” You say and look up at him. He crashes his lips to yours, and you rap your arms around his neck. he pulls away after a minute “Wow” He says “That was everything I imagined it to be and more Y/N.” He tells you “Dean, will you be my boyfriend?” You ask. “Fuck yeah, sweetheart, that sounds great.” He says “good, now let’s get some rest and we can kill that werewolf I was gonna hunt.” You say “ok” and you both go straight to bed, him in his ripped, bloody clothes, and you in your blood stained pajamas “goodnight Dean I love you” You say “i love you to Y/N sleep good” He says. After a minute you ask “Did you really imagine kissing me?” “Uh... well... uh yeah, I did.” He admits. “I love you but your such a dork dean”


End file.
